


The Apprentice

by SolarMaga



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Apprentice!Finn, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, jedi!Finn, mentor!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMaga/pseuds/SolarMaga
Summary: Out of all the new Trooper numbers Phasma rattled off only one mattered to Kylo Ren. “FN-2187: Top of his class, believed force-sensitive, farther tests requested.” She spoke, Troopers like FN-2187 were the only reason Kylo Ren gave a shit about Trooper’s results during training, they were the only reason he was even listening in on such a boring meeting.----A few things struck me as funny watching 'The Force Awakens' like how Finn was able to just walk in a walk out with a very important prisoner. This fic covers the life of FN-2187 during his time on the Finalizer to his becoming Finn.





	1. Chapter 1

“FN-2003,” Phasma drones on going down her list. “No signs. FN-2004: No sign. FN-2005: Deceased. FN-2006: Top percent, Deceased. FN-2007: No Sign.”

Kylo Ren tunes her out, he cares not for the force-less children about to be named FN Corps Stormtroopers. He has no idea why he is still required to sit through these yearly meetings, barely listening as Captain Phasma drones on and on about the useless flesh bags Hux insists on training. None of them would survive long, the lifespan of stormtroopers, even FN Corps Troopers, was amazingly short. Still, here Kylo sat, not really listening as Phasma listed off the codes of troopers fresh out of training.

“FN-2182: Deceased. FN-2183: No Sign. FN-2184: Top percent, Deceased. FN-2185: Deceased. FN-2186: No sign. FN-2187: Top percent, believed force-sensitive, farther tests requested.” Phasma paused looking expectantly at Kylo Ren.

On the other side of the table Kylo only noticed when silence settled over the room. Shifting slightly in his seat Phasma cleared her throat and repeated the last Trooper’s results.

“FN-2187: Top of his class, believed force-sensitive, farther tests requested.”

‘ _Well_ ,’ Kylo thought, ‘ _That is surprising and yet promising_.’ The knight nodded to Phasma, “I will see to FN-2187s testing.”

The captain nodded back and continued down the list. No other troopers showed even the slighted signs of force-sensitivity.

 

* * *

 

 

“FN-2187,” A droid called from the entrance.

Standing FN-2187 nodded to his fellow hopefuls, everyone here was hoping to be a Stormtrooper and a full Member of FN-Corps, everyone here had finished training - _both basic and FN-Corps specific_ , everyone here was about to face the final test. Each test was solo, each one - _rumour had it_ \- was designed for the one about to take it. Another rumour was that there was no test at all, in soft hushes to-be troopers said that General Hux, the creator and overseer of all branches of Stormtrooper training programs, just liked to make others suffer.

Either way, FN-2187 squared his shoulders, he was the best. Test or no Test FN-2187 planned to stay the best and earn a place leading his own fire squad as he had through FN-Corps training. 87 had earn his place in the FN Corps training program even though he was an orphan. Most trainees were orphans. Without the First Order he was nothing. His whole life the Order’s Stormtrooper programs had fed, clothed, sheltered, and taught FN-2187, and from today on he would be able to start paying the Order back.

Following the Droid FN-2187 left his fellow trainees behind making his way through the cold, uniform halls of the training compound.

  
_‘I am a good soldier,_ ’ FN-2187 told himself. _‘I am the best Phasma has seen yet. I earned my designation of FN. This test,_ ’ FN-2187 breathed deeply steeling his nerves for anything else the training program had to throw at him; any last ditch effort of the Order's to weed out whatever remaining weak links. ‘ _This test will not defeat me._ ’

  
All too soon the droid stopped at a door and waved FN-2187 through. Without stopping to think, without stopping to let his nerves get the best of him FN-2187 walked in.

In hindsight FN-2187 wasn’t sure what he’d expected, maybe a live-fire exercise, maybe an exit interview to find the best place to put him, maybe Captain Phasma, maybe General Hux himself. The man seated at the table though; that was unexpected.

And just a little insulting.

As the best of the FN Corps Training program FN-2187 had hoped that this would warrant him the attention of at least Captain Phasma, at best General Hux. Still, FN-2187 reminded himself that he was only a trainee, not even a full trooper yet.

Changeling his energies away from feeling insulted FN-2187 focused on something productive. Like taking stock of the man seated before him and the room at large.

Within 2.8 milliseconds FN-2187 could tell any commanding officer that the room was 13 and half feet by 17 feet, the door was dead center in the western 17 foot long wall; the walls, floor, and ceiling, were all made of durasteel, or at least plated in it. The table sat 3.2 feet high, 1.3 feet by 2.8 feet, simple alloy with a mirror bright shine that matched the two simple chairs.

The man, by FN-2187’s best guess he would be around 6 feet, if not taller, and even under his heavy black clothes he had a muscular build yet slim. He also had pale skin of man who spends more time in space than planetside, brown eyes sat under brows that looked heavier than they were, his hair was a thick mess of deep dark brown - _almost black_ \- hair, his nose large, pointed, and narrow, with a wide mouth and a few notable moles. While overall he was recognisable, he was not chiseled good looking but he was still attractive, in the way that some are when they take care of themselves.

Without a word the man gestured to the seat on FN-2187’s side of the table.

FN-2187 sat.

“You are here,” The man began looking almost bored at the papers before him. “Because you have finished your training with FN Corps.”

It wasn’t a question, FN-2187 didn’t say anything.

“Or perhaps, I should say you survived training.” The man continued, one side of his wide mouth quirking into a half smile for less than a millisecond. “Now it is up to me to find the best place to station you. Do you have a preference?”

There was a slight shift in the air, a slight pressure on FN-2187’s mind as his eyes met the man’s but FN-2187 ignored it. “I would like to be stationed where I can best help The First Order.” Came FN-2187’s dutiful and honest response. The pressure increased slightly, ever so slightly and FN-2187 mentally pushed the annoyance back. He would not let some simple headache get in his way now.

The man’s brow twitched down, for a whole second FN-2187 was worried that he’d spoken wrong by having spoken at all.

Though the man said: “Very good.”

FN-2187 did not relax, the pressure was back, as if testing him. With the iron will of a determined FN Corps trained Stormtrooper FN-2187 pushed back. The man looked through his notes. The pressure felt more like an actual presence at the edges of FN-2187’s mind now and FN-2187 was getting annoyed. With all the mental force he could muster without breaking his perfectly calm expression FN-2187 mentally screaming that nothing would throw him off his game today and shoved the presence away.

With a bang the man across from FN-1287 flew back from the table as if pushed.

Knocking back his own chair FN-2187 stood unsure exactly what to do and offered help to the man on the floor. Winded as he was the man waved FN-2187 off as he dragged himself off the floor. Moments later with both men seated again FN-2187 watched the man write furious notes.

His heart sinking like lead FN-2187 could only imagine how worthless his station would be and he wasn’t even his fault.

“I am sending you to the Star Destroyer ‘Finalizer’,” The man said at last. “With suggestions that you remain in command of your own Fire-Squad. You will also answer to Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren regularly.”

In hindsight FN-187 wasn’t sure what he’d expected, maybe a live-fire exercise, maybe an exit interview to find the best place to put him, maybe Captain Phasma, may be General Hux. The man seated at the table though, that stationed him not only on ‘Finalizer’ but in direct contact with Kylo Ren; that was unexpected.

 

* * *

 

 

Synth-leather boots barely clacked on the polished floor as FN-2187 made his way to Kylo Ren’s personal quarters. For the past 131 days, three-almost four months, FN-2187 had daily meeting with Kylo Ren. At first he was terrified. He had seen what happened when Kylo Ren was angry, he had heard all sorts of things about Kylo Ren too.

So far though the meetings with Kylo Ren consisted of two things: meditation, and debate, though much of the debates consists of lectures, and most commonly lectures about the force. Sometimes though they would meditate then debate, sometimes they would debate then meditate. Sometime they only debated or only meditated. Often they would debate the finer points of history, of politics, of battle tactics, of The force. Debating the force seemed to be Kylo’s favorite topic, FN-2187 would have to agree with him. Over all the time spent with Kylo Ren turned out to be surprisingly enjoyable.

The first time Kylo Ren took off his helmet was 28 days into their meetings. It took 4.73 seconds and everything FN-2187 had thus far learned about Meditation to keep his anger in check. He was more than annoyed to find the Kylo Ren had been the one to conduct his final test and even told FN-2187 that he would be meeting Kylo Ren without saying that he was Kylo Ren. After he had time to process though FN-2187 was quite pleased to know that he had warranted the attention of Kylo Ren even as a trainee.

When Kylo had asked him why 2187 didn’t give in to his anger FN-2187 found his answer in years of training as FN Corps.

“You are my superior officer, it is not my place.”

It was one of few times Kylo Ren looked noticeable displeased with FN-2187.

That had been 103 days ago.

Walking up to the door that would admit him to Kylo Ren’s quarters FN-2187 didn’t bother to knock. Sure he was a full 38 minutes early but FN-2187 had been early before, each time he had waited outside Kylo Ren had been noticeable annoyed.

So FN-2187 walked in has he had been told to many time before.

To his surprise the front room was empty. Everytime FN-2187 had been early before Kylo Ren had been waiting in the front room, either reading or meditating. From the sound of heavy breathing though FN-2187 knew he wasn’t alone.

Doing his best to make very little sound FN-2187 moved deeper into Kylo Ren’s abode following the sounds of movement and heavy breathing. Stopping before an open door FN-2187 could tell that someone was within the room, and that someone was engaged in some sort of exercise. From previous trip FN-2187 knew full and well that the room was Kylo’s sleeping chambers, he also knew from the sounds that Kylo was alone.

Thinking very little of the matter FN-2187 walked in only to stop dead at the threshold. Sprawled across the bed was Kylo Ren, sweating, naked, and touching himself. FN-2187 was no stranger to sex, as a Stormtrooper though he prefered to fuck one of the members of his fire squad over masturebation. Fucking worked better when you just came from training and still had energy to burn and sleep to get.

It was almost expected really. Stormtroopers, well they ran hot sometimes, they sometimes needed help working off all that extra heat, late at night fucking squad mates just made sense. There were unspoken rules. Rules like: Don't get pregnant, don't go so hard you get slowed down with pain, keep it in  _your_ fire squad.

But Kylo, well Kylo Ren didn’t have squad mates did he?

Not meaning to bother Kylo Ren FN-2187 simply stood in the doorway and waited for Kylo Ren to finish. Biting his lip behind the plastoid helmet of his Stormtrooper suit FN-2187 would not be ashamed to admit that he enjoyed view. FN-2187 was just debating how Kylo Ren’s cock would feel compared to Nines when Kylo Ren finished.

The knight lay spent on his bed for a moment before he caught sight of the trooper in the doorway.

Neither would ever admit the Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, let out a very high pitch screech.

“Kriffin-” The man yelled as he jumped and fell off the bed in a very undignified naked heap.

Like a good soldier FN-2187 held back his laughter and moved to help Kylo Ren up.

Looking down at the normally intimidating man, with sweaty curls stuck to his face, and arm twisted under himself, with his cock fully on display. It was very hard for FN-2187 not to laugh.

“Yes yes, go on, let it out,” The man grumbled waving off FN-2187’s offer to help. “Go on, let it out, feel.”

Biting his lip for only 2.4 milliseconds more FN-2187 laughed. It was the first real laugh FN-2187 could remember and it was exhilarating.

 

* * *

 

 

“It has been four months Kylo,” The voice of General Hux kept FN-2187 from turning the corner.

“Yes I am _aware_ Hux, thank you,” Came Kylo’s staticy reply through his helmet. Even through the static interference FN-2187 could hear Kylo Ren's annoyance with General Hux.

There was only one thing that came to FN-2187’s mind, four months ago he had begun his daily meetings with Kylo Ren. They couldn’t be talking about him? Could they?

“You have been meeting FN-2187 everyday!”

Well that answered that nicely.

“ _Really?_ Is that the trooper that keeps showing up?”

It wasn’t funny, FN-2187 really shouldn’t laugh. He could barely help himself.

There was a roar of annoyance. “What is taking so long?”

There was a slam then. “ _ **Your training!**_ ” Even through the helmet Kylo Ren sounded incredibly angry. “ **Your** training turned FN-2187 into some unfeeling soldier, little more than a droid, _how_ can he use the force like that?”

Well suddenly that explained a lot.

The meetings, the meditation, the debates. Kylo Ren felt that he could train FN-2187 to use the force. Now FN-2187’s Trooper training was getting in the way.

  
FN-2187 was nothing if not a good soldier and as it turns out ‘ _Good Soldier’_ got in the way of ‘ _Kylo Ren’s Apprentice_ ’. Thinking logically about it FN-2187 liked the sound of ‘ _Apprentice_ ’ a whole lot more than ‘ _Soldier_ ’.

What he didn’t think logically about was what he did next, which was walk right up to Kylo Ren and General Hux, ignore The General, turn to Ren and speak out of turn. “Master Kylo, I trust I am not late?”

“You never are,” Came the distorted response.

Together Kylo Ren and FN-2187 turned away from the red faced General and made for Kylo Ren’s rooms. It took FN-2187 a few moment to realize that the sounds Kylo Ren kept making were actually laughs.

Over an hour later after some meditation FN-2187 spoke up. “I overheard you and General Hux,” He began. If Kylo Ren really did mean to teach FN-2187 the ways of the force FN-2187 didn’t feel right not telling his would-be teacher that he knew. “You believe my training to be getting in the way.”

With a sigh Kylo ran a hand through his hair. The Knight had taken to removing his helmet every time they entered his quarters. “You feel nothing, that is ‘ _getting in the way_ ’ with the force, particularly the dark side, feeds off of feelings. Hatred, Anger, Passion, Pain, with the dark side those feelings only make you stronger. Yet you feel none of it.”

FN-2187 wasn’t stupid enough to ask what fed the light side.

“I can learn,” He said insead.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day FN-2187 noticed something during meditation with Kylo Ren. It was the same sort of restless energy that FN-2187 and his squad mates were plagued with on slow days. Today though it plagued Kylo Ren, not Nines, Zeros, or Slip.

Remembering what he’d walked in on Kylo Ren doing alone a few days before FN-2187 thought about what to say to his teacher. How he could explain that he knew what Kylo needed? How could he tell him that he was more than willing to help?

He then felt the familiar pressure of Kylo testing his mental defences. it hadn't taken FN-2187 to figure out what was going on when he felt the pressure when he was with Kylo Ren. By now the pressure wasn’t unusual, Kylo often tested FN-2187 like this. Reaching for his mind, trying to peek in, to see just how much FN-2187 was learning. By this point FN-2187 was almost always expecting it, keeping Kylo at bay without pushing his teacher right off his feet or out of his chair like FN-2187 had done the first few times.

This time though, Kylo’s prodding provided the perfect opportunity. Filling his mind with thought of a sexual nature FN-2187 dropped his defences entirely and let Kylo Ren fall right into his mind.

Just the other day Kylo Ren had explained that the dark side could feed off of feelings of passion, he said that FN-2187 didn’t feel. Now FN-2187 was hoping to show him just how much passion he could feel, FN-2187 was even planning to show Kylo Ren, prove to him, that he could feel passion at least.

With a hiss of depressurization FN-2187 removed his helmet and looked Kylo Ren in the eyes and for the first time that FN-2187 could recall, he acted on instinct. Moving quickly across the floor on hands and knees FN-2187 pressed his lips to Kylo’s, he wasn’t surprised that the kiss was returned but he was surprised by the enthusiasm with which it was returned.

“And what,” Kylo growled against FN-2187’s lips, as the force user scraped his nails along FN-2187’s scalp. “Exactly do you think you are doing Trooper?”

Immediately several answers came to FN-2187’s mind, it was only in the moment that he recalled Kylo Ren’s earlier words that FN-2187 settled on an answer.

“Learning to feel.”

Feeling Kylo smile into the kiss FN-2187 knew he had chosen the right answer.

 

* * *

  

Afterwards, on Kylo’s bed naked and tangled together FN-2187 began to explain how he knew just what Kylo needed.

“All Troopers run. . . . hot,” FN-2187 began. “Sometimes training and duties just don’t burn enough energy. Honestly squadmates sharing beds is the most common thing around Stormtroopers. One of the unspoken rules is 'Keep it in your squad'. There’s even a saying about it among Troopers: ‘ _The squad that fights together fucks together_ ’.”

Nodding his understanding Kylo seemed to think about something. “But surely the higher ups-”

“They know, they must know, most of the ones in charge of Troopers were Troopers to start.”

“That explains the ‘Water Based Personal Massage Lubricant’,” Kylo said eyeing the small bottle FN-2187 had retrieved from the ‘fresher before the two men had taken part in any activities.

“I suppose they think it’s best to provide safe means for us to work off steam rather than have us getting into all sorts of trouble and maybe hurting each other. Of course there are some unspoken rules among Troopers: Keep it in the squad, don’t get pregnant.” In some ways it was rather strange for FN-2187 to be explaining something like this to Kylo Ren of all people. In other ways it felt like the most normal thing he’d done since arriving on the Star Destroyer ‘Finalizer’.

Stretching out beside the Trooper Kylo Ren got an odd look in his eye, even FN-2187 barely trained as he was, could feel something change. The feeling was dark, angry, almost . . . . jealous? Either way it was swirling and centered around Kylo Ren and even FN-2187 was picking up on it.

“You say this is common among ‘Squad Mates’,” Kylo Ren said pointedly looking at the ceiling. “So I assume this means even you. . . .”

“It’s different with Squad Leaders,” FN-2187 began thinking about the way Zeros and Nines, even Slip had been treating him lately. “We only share our bunk when we want to. Others members sometimes try to pull favors. You only crawl in with a squad leader if he invites you.”

It hurt, but in a very dull way for FN-2187 to think about his squad mates. The way they had began to look at him since arriving at ‘Finalizer’, less like a squad mate, less like the men they’d trained with, more like a future officer. They'd been so close to 87 before, especially Slip, before the ‘Finalizer’ 87 and Slip more nights piled together in a bunk than alone. Since they'd come to the ‘Finalizer’ Slip hadn't once spent the night piled with 87.

At the thought that dark, angry, hurt, coiling thing was reaching for FN-2187.

It was only the smallest of tendrils, thin thread-like fibers, the slightest hint of the Dark Side reaching for FN-2187 as he lay naked beside Kylo Ren. Both men felt it, only Kylo Ren understood what it was. It was also what Kylo Ren had been hoping to see for months. It was a sign that perhaps FN-2187 could be trained, perhaps he could become a force user and master the Dark Side as Kylo had.

“You hate it don’t you?” Kylo asked, propping himself up on one arm to better look at the man beside him. Part of him didn’t want to hurt the other man, but a much larger part wanted FN-2187 as an apprentice. “The way they look at you now, the way they exclude you now.”

“Yes,” came FN-2187’s harsh breath and suddenly the hurt wasn’t so small, suddenly it wasn’t just a dull ache in the back of the Troopers mind. Suddenly it was a knife in the back. It was the way Nines shrugged off his hand when Nines used to fuck 87 till neither could be bothered to move to separate bunks and instead slept tangled together. Suddenly it was Slip - _whose slack 87 had always picked up_ \- laughing at a joke made at 87’s expense when he walked by. Suddenly it was Zeros who who talked to 87 as he did the officer that they used to make fun late into the night. It was Slip who 87 used fuck like an animal while the smaller man just laughed like sex was his favorite game. Suddenly it was Nines slapping 87’s hand away when he just wanted to ruffle his squad mate’s red hair. Suddenly it was the fact that Slip always left his bunk the moment he caught his breath when they used to sleep tangled together more often than they had apart.

Suddenly it was a lot of little things.

Suddenly there was Kylo Ren.

His pale slender hand reaching out to FN-2187, well groomed nails lightly trailed across FN-2187’s close-cropped hair, scratching at his scalp. Unable to help himself FN-2187 leaned into the touch, none of his squad mates had ever touched him in such a way before, none had shown anything beyond simple camaraderie after fucking.

This was different, more intimate.

This was Kylo Ren; his teacher.

“They’re _so_ cruel,” Kylo almost purred stoking the flames of hurt in FN-2187’s breast. “You didn’t ask to be force-sensitive, didn’t ask for my attention. But that’s just how things are now. _You_ are force-sensitive, _you_ have my attention.”

FN-2187’s eyes fell shut, simply enjoying the feeling of Kylo Ren’s fingers and the sound of the knight’s voice.

“For that though, they have turned their backs on you.” Kylo Ren’s word brought a sharp stab of pain to FN-2187’s heart, and though he didn’t react physically he didn’t need to through the force Kylo Ren could sense the effect his words were having. “You’ve been their leader since you joined FN-Corps training. You’ve had their backs in all things. When Slip fell behind you picked up the slack.”

At this point even FN-2187 was aware that Kylo Ren was picking through his mind but the man did so gently, merely pick up and looking at the memories that hurt then giving them voice.

“How can we ever be a cohesive Fire Squad like this?” FN-2187 asked.

“You won’t.” Was the ice cold reply. The idea that after all this, after all his training, that FN-2187 would fail at his job. Fail to lead a proper Fire Squad. . . . “You won’t lead them much longer FN-2187. Surely you must see by now: You are being groomed for something more, to be something more.”

The idea was almost. . . . seductive. To be more than a lowly Stormtrooper. . . . The very thought gave FN-2187 shivers of delight. With the hurt of squad mates cold treatment still stinging. . . . “What am I being groomed for?”

Both men knew the question was unnecessary. Still FN-2187 asked. He wanted, no needed to hear it.

Smiling wickedly Kylo Ren answered. “To be my apprentice.”

Then the Dark Side took its first real hold of FN-2187.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Kylo Ren lead FN-2187 down to one of the officers training halls from then on, every other day, they would meet for at least a few hours of training with metal training Sabers.

Both men were pleased to realize FN-2187 was a fast learner, and the much of his Trooper Melee training could be applied.

 

* * *

 

It was 5:16, FN-2187 had been up for a full 22 minutes and dragged Slip to one of the trooper training rooms first thing. Both men enjoyed waking up with physical activity and the morning training kept the both men honed. As it was FN-2187 trounced the shit out of FN-2003 even when FN-2187 was half asleep and hungry. This had been expected by FN-2003 though, he wasn't called 'Slip' for nothing and FN-2187 was the Leader of their Fire Squad for a reason. If FN-2003 had managed to so much as land a hit on FN-2187 both men would be surprised. 

“FN-2187,” A trooper called out, distracting FN-2187 from his 5th hour morning training with FN-2003.

Slip got a lucky blow in catching FN-2187 across the brow with his fist while he was distracted. With a half pained, half annoyed growl FN-2187 gave his squad mate a dirty look before rounding on the new arrival.

“What is your designation Trooper,” FN-2187 demand harshly.

Under his plastoid helmet the trooper blanched, he was beginning to think the rumored FN-2187 really was Kylo Ren’s apprentice, the growing tempter certainly didn’t seem exaggerated at the moment.

“RB-2926,” He gave trying not to sound to terrified. “You’ve been requested by Kylo Ren in interrogation chamber 2, Lower 4th floor, on the port side.”

“Request confirmed,” Fn-2187 said, his mind reeling. Without a word to FN-2003 FN-2187 made for his squads quarter, FN-2187 could hardly meet Kylo Ren in his training outfit of simple black pants and a charcoal sleeveless top. Even if Kylo Ren had seen him it much less it was simple against regulations.

Just before entering his shared quarters FN-2187 notice that Trooper RB-2926 was still following respectfully.

Rounding on RB-2926, his face as neutral as he could manage FN-2187 dismissed the other trooper. “You are dismissed RB-2926, return to your standard duties.”

With a nod and salute the other trooper left gratefully.

“Kriffing errand runners,” FN-2187 said to himself watching RB-2926 leave for a moment before rushing to change and meet Kylo Ren

 

* * *

 

Like a good soldier FN-2187 stood dutifully by, he didn’t speak, didn’t react as Kylo Ren forced his way into another being's mind. Strapped down the almost pitiful creature screamed in pain and horror as Kylo Ren dragged out the all the information he could find on Lor San Trekka.

It made FN-2187 sick to watch, to hear, to know that Kylo Ren was using the force on this pathetic being that couldn’t possibly fight back. But FN-2187 was a good soldier, a good trooper, and good troopers do not ask moral questions of their superiors. So he stood, he watched Kylo Ren work, he took in Kylo Ren’s explanation, he learned just what was being done and how, and FN-2187 felt a small stirring deep within.

‘ _This is wrong_ ,’ FN-2187 thought.

Then Kylo Ren's head snapped up, he looked up at FN-2187 and the Trooper stuffed the thought as far away as he could, he shoved it away, tucked into a box and hid it as best as he. He reminded himself that he was a good Trooper, that he, FN-2187, was a good soldier, and good soldiers do not ask moral questions.

 

* * *

 

 

Standing in the bowels of the ‘Finalizer’ two men, dressed only in the black training robes of the Knights of Ren, face each other down. One dark of skin, broad of build, his muscles like slabs of durasteel under his skin, with close cropped hair, the other: Pale, tall and thin, fitted under skin and wrapped around his skin was cable like muscles, with a wild mane of dark curls, and equally wild eyes. The two circle each other, training ‘sabers in hand, waiting and watching.

FN-2187 is newer to this game then Kylo Ren his teacher prefers the first form: Shii-cho. But they’re not using Shii-cho, they're fighting with Makashi, the second form and most formal. Kylo Ren hates it. FN-2187 rather enjoys the style.

A duel-centric style of Lightsaber combat that would be little use against to many opponents but for a duel between student and teacher Makashi is perfect. Minimal effort, relying on precision and efficiency, with this style every little move matters, every slight shifting of one's weight. The elegant focus of a Makashi duel is the sort of beauty a warrior like FN-2187 can appreciate. It also helps the Kylo Ren is so out of practice with the style the FN-2187 has a fighting chance against his teacher.

Then FN-2187 sees it. A very subtle tell in his teacher, just a shifting of weight. So subtle in a man who is almost never subtle. Just like that Kylo Ren has become frustrated with the duel, he wants to end it quickly. It’s just what FN-2187 has been waiting for. It didn’t take long for FN-2187 to learn that if a duel drags to long that Kylo Ren will get bored, frustrated, annoyed. When this happened Kylo’s form begins to slip and soon he falls back into the habits of Shii-cho.

Like he just did.

Shii-cho might do Kylo Ren well enough most of the time but now it just give FN-2187 an opening. One he takes.

With precision worthy of a Makashi master FN-2187 slips the training ‘Saber through the opening in Kylo Ren’s defence. “Cho Mai!” FN-2187 calls rapping his training ‘Saber against Kylo Ren’s wrist. Had it been a real Lightsaber FN-2187’s teacher would be short a blade hand.

As it is Kylo Ren hisses at the blow and drops the blade. There’s the usual wild rage in his eyes but also a hint of pride. FN-2187 might not have all the pain and anger needed to fuel the Dark Side yet but he has more patience then Kylo Ren ever could.

“A fine duel,” Kylo grumbles rubbing at his smartening wrist.

“Thank you, Kylo Ren.” Ever the perfect soldier FN-2187 has already picked up Kylo’s dropped training blade and put both away.

“It’s only 18:13,” Kylo says, watching the trooper bend over to clean up the training hall, a lustful look in the Knights eye. “I trust you have nowhere else to be?”

“Until the 20th hour my time is yours, Kylo Ren, Sir.”

Nodding distractedly Kylo watches FN-2187 “The perfect soldier indeed.” He murmurs to himself, biting his bottom lip, eyes taking in the sight of the younger, broader man bent over.

So distracted by FN-2187’s form Kylo Ren doesn’t notice the Trooper was watching him, the look of desire on Kylo’s face matched in the other man’s eye.

“Perhaps we should further my training,” FN-2187 suggests, moving to stand perfectly at attention before Kylo Ren. “In your quarters?” If FN-2187’s tone hadn’t be suggestive enough the look in his eyes and the way the Trooper licked his lips left no question as to what sort of ‘ _Training_ ’ he meant.

“A fine idea Trooper,” Kylo spoke, reaching forward to caress the Trooper’s face with the backs of his fingers. “Come along.”

  
With that Kylo Ren donned his helmet and led the way to his quarter, Trooper FN-2187 following dutifully and excitedly in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos, commented, and bookmarked you make my day!
> 
> Find more of my work @ fanfiction.net/~solariaa
> 
> Anyways that all for now, favorite, comment, review, follow, I don't know but if you liked it let me know because I survive off of attention.


	4. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go internet, my Christmas gift to you! Updates on my fanfics. This is honestly just 1000+ words of Finn and Kylo fucking. What more do you honestly want from me? Nothing you sick fucks, I know why you're here and so do you: to read about a knight boning a Trooper.

Kylo Ren, forever impatient, only waited long enough for FN-2187 to close and lock the door before attacking the Trooper’s lips with his own.

Then they were both burning. Passion unlike anything either man had known grew between them. Kylo Ren pinned FN-2187 to the door, lips pressed together, FN-2187 bit back. Taking Kylo’s lower lip between his teeth, not hard enough to damage the man, just enough to draw a beautiful, animalistic, groan of pain from him. FN-2187 loved it when Kylo hissed, groaned, and moaned, both in pain and pleasure. FN-2187 loved the duality of the sounds, even more he loved knowing that he was the cause of such sounds.

Despite being slightly shorter FN-2187 was much broader and thus stronger than Kylo Ren, using this to his advantage the Trooper grabbed two good handfuls of Kylo Ren’s ass and easily lifted the man who wrapped his powerful thighs around FN-2187’s waist. Kylo’s hands were quite busy scratching, tugging, pulling, caressing, and just feeling every inch of FN-2187 that he could reach while the Trooper carried him farther into his quarter.

Kylo was still kissing FN-2187 when the Trooper made it to the sleeping area. With a savage grin FN-2187 bit down on Kylo’s lip again, more sharply this time, forcing the Knight to pull back with a hiss of pain. FN-2187 just threw him onto the bed with no apologies. FN-2187 had made the mistake of apologising to Kylo Ren once. The fit Kylo Ren pitched had been epic in it's destructive wake. Lucky FN-2187 was a good Trooper and good Troopers did not make the same mistake twice. 

Licking his lip hungrily Kylo Ren watched from his place on the bed as FN-2187 stripped off his black clothes. It was rather amazing how swiftly the Stormtrooper could get undressed, Kylo supposed it came from years of regularly sleeping with squadmates for the sake of ‘Burning off Steam’ as FN-2187 had once put it.

Then FN-2187 was above him, pulling roughly at Kylo’s own robes. It was strange to both of them how easily FN-2187 took control and even stranger was how willingly Kylo Ren gave up control to FN-2187. In the grand scheme of things it made sense though: Kylo had been a virgin the first time, while FN-2187 had several years of practice with quiet a few different partners. Beyond that Kylo Ren thrived off of the attention FN-2187 showered him with and FN-2187 had always been one to take care of others.

Now he stripped the lean older man, kissing, licking, and biting at every inch of flesh as it was uncovered. Beneath him Kylo Ren writhed, moaning and groaning in turns, his hips bucking up to meet FN-2187’s hand when the Trooper reached between them the palm the pale man’s cock.

“Seven, Seven, ahh, yes! Oh Stars!” Kylo sang his expression one of such pleasure that FN-2187 was completely sure he was the only one to ever witness such beauty on the face of the feared Knight Kylo Ren. The Knight fell apart dissolving into breathless moans as FN-2187 took his teacher in his mouth. It wasn’t long until Kylo let out a tell tale grunt the told FN-2187 the other man was about to cum. Excited the Trooper enthusiastically swallowed around the cock in his mouth and the seed that it spilled.

As Kylo Ren lay winded on the bed FN-2187 dug in the ‘fresher for the little bottle of ‘Water Based Personal Massage Lubricant’ that FN-2187 knew was standard issue in all First Order ‘Freshers unless requested otherwise.

Returning victorious, his prize in hand, FN-2187 found a much better prize waiting for him on the bed.

Kylo Ren had finished stripping himself in FN-2187’s absence and was laying belly down on the bed. His face buried in a pillow, another pillow under his hips to give FN-2187 better access to his ass. Crawling over the Knight FN-2187 stopped to press his face against the small of Kylo Ren’s back, breathing deeply against the  flesh - _pale milky white with spacers tan_ \- of Kylo Ren’s well toned and muscular back. The Trooper kissed his way down to one perfect, perky, ass cheek and lightly bit down, drawing yet another hiss from Kylo Ren.

Force, FN-2187 adored that sound.

“Are you going to fuck me Seven or keep me waiting all evening?” Most people might guess that Kylo Ren sounded almost bored, FN-2187 was not most people. He knew the way Kylo Ren liked to tease, and FN-2187 like the way Kylo Ren teased him.

“Just appreciating a thing of beauty,” FN-2187 purred before biting the other cheek hard enough to leave a mark. Some small part of FN-2187 prayed it scared, for some reason he couldn’t explain the idea of leaving a permanent mark on Kylo Ren excited the Trooper.

One hand FN-2187 braced against the small of Kylo’s back, the other poured Personal lubricant right on the man ass crack. Snapping the bottle shut with one hand and setting it aside FN-2187 reached down slipping first one finger the then two inside Kylo Ren. Flexing, thrusting, curling, and scissoring his fingers FN-2187 slowly worked Kylo loose and open. It was a familiar task for FN-2187, one he took great care and time with, even as Kylo Ren demanded that the Trooper ‘ _Hurry the Kriff up!_ ’ It was only when Kylo Ren’s ass was loose enough and the man all but begging that FN-2187 slicked up his own painfully hard cock and took the master of the knight of Ren from behind.

Below Kylo Ren was moaning happily, skin slapped skin as FN-2187 thrust into his superior officer like an animal in heat. Kylo wasn’t complaining, if anything he was trying to coax more from the Trooper words like ‘Yes’, ‘More’, ‘Harder’, and ‘Deeper’ spilling free between moans and gasps. They moved together, even more in sync in here than in the training halls, and when one man came, the other was quick to follow.

Afterwards, spent and sweaty, the two men lay side-by-side, not cuddling but unwilling to completely loss contact with one another. Catching sight of the red numbers displayed on the wall’s Time Display FN-2187 realized he really should be going. He should be leaving, making his way to get his third meal, spend some time in his squads ‘fresher, maybe try to squeeze in some last minute training.

Instead FN-2187 made himself comfortable, he could eat at anytime, droids worked in the meal halls around the clock and his time was technically his own now. He could afford a few more minutes in the company of Kylo Ren.


	5. Chapter 5

Two hundred and forty six days, just over seven months. Two hundred and forty six days spent on the ‘Finalizer’. Two hundred and forty six days spent training under Kylo Ren.

Two hundred and forty six days and FN-2187 still had yet to be named Kylo Ren’s Apprentice.

That was fine though, FN-2187 told himself as he made his way to the officers training hall. FN-2187 was a patient man. . . . was.

The Trooper slammed his armored fist into the wall. ‘ _Was_ ’. Of late FN-2187 was beginning to feel less patient and more angry. That didn’t matter though, in fact according to Kylo Ren it was a good thing. According to Kylo Ren FN-2187 was beginning to act less like a Trooper and more like a man capable of wielding the Dark Side.

Angry, restless, annoyed, hurt.

These were all new feelings for FN-2187 he found more and more that he needed to meditate both when he woke and before resting or FN-2187’s mind would scratch itself raw; even then it often tried anyways.

 

* * *

 

“You will being going planetside tomorrow,” Kylo’s voice broke through FN-2187’s meditative trance.

It wasn't a question, FN-2187 didn’t answer out loud just nodded to his teacher.

Moments past in silence but FN-2187 knew Kylo Ren well enough to know that the man still had something else to say. FN-2187 also knew that Kylo Ren would speak soon enough, his teacher was probably trying to find the words, after all Kylo Ren was an impatient man.

“You have shown. . . . considerable skill,” Kylo said at last. “Though your control over the force is still lacking, you have great potential with a ‘Saber.”

Cracking open one eye FN-2187 watched Kylo Ren, so that was it. At long last Kylo Ren was giving a clear indication that he meant for FN-2187 to be his apprentice. A strange feeling filled FN-2187, like when he made a good shot in training and his teachers commended him. But this? This was much . . . . _more_.

“FN-2187 is hardly a suitable name though, I suggest you think of a better one.” With that Kylo waved a hand and several history books settled before FN-2187. The first few books centered mostly around the history involving Anakin Skywalker, later called Darth Vader; FN-2187 was not surprised. It had become abundantly clear to him that Kylo Ren very nearly worshipped the late Darth Vader. In the end Finding a name turned out to be difficult task for FN-2187, nothing felt. . . . right. Nothing seemed to fit.

Kylo Ren had returned to his meditation leaving FN-2187 to ponder the choice looming before him alone.

 

* * *

 

Seated in a transport ship, with FN-2000 beside him, FN-2199, and FN-2003 across from him. Within the past few months FN-2187 had stopped thinking of them as ‘Zeros’, ‘Nines’, and ‘Slip’. If they wanted him to be an officer then FN-2187 would be one. 

Kylo Ren would approve, especially when just looking at his squad mates made FN-2187’s blood boil. It still hurt, everytime FN-2187 thought about it he was hurt all over again. Kylo Ren knew it too and often brought up the subject of FN-2187's squadmates whenever he could. Just under his skin FN-2187 could feel the unfamiliar and barely controlled hurt, anger, sorrow, rage, and probably a dozen other feelings FN-2187 had never needed the names for. It made him sick. It made him restless, made his skin crawl and his head spin.

There wasn’t time to dwell on such feelings though: they were landing.

Trooper after Trooper spilled out into the cool Jakku night. Blasters fired, people ran and screamed, it was chaos. The sort of chaos Kylo Ren seemed to enjoy.

FN-2187 would almost say that he found it overwhelming.

Then, in slow motion, unlike every training exercise, FN-2003 disappeared from FN-2187 sight. Slip went down.

Not even thinking FN-2187 fell to his squad mate’s side, he held onto Slip and years of training told FN-2187 that he could do nothing.

It was a strangely calming thought. FN-2003, ‘Slip’ was dead and nothing could or would save him. The Trooper was already gone. It hurt, in a dull way that meant FN-2187 might have missed him. After all, FN-2187 had been watching FN-2003’s back and picking up his slack since before FN-2187 was made squad leader, he'd had FN-2003's back since they were assigned to the same squad upon entering FN-Corps training. Now there was no more slack to pick up, no more Slip, no more hazel eyes, no more laughing about officers behind their backs.

With a single breath and a calm FN-2187 had only known in training and meditation he said goodbye to Slip.

Like a star winking into life the Light Side burst into life in FN-2187. It was small, just a pin prick of Light within the knotted ball of tangled energy that was the Dark Side growing within FN-2187.

Kylo Ren would _hate_ him.

Kylo Ren might _kill him_.

Suddenly it was too much.

 _Too much noise_.

 _Too much screaming_.

 _Too much death_.

 _Too much blaster fire_.

 _Too much blood_.

_Too much running._

_Too much pain_.

So _much pain_.

Light and Dark, both inside FN-2187. Even with the little training he had FN-2187 knew that both the Light Side and the Dark Side had somehow made him their home. He also knew it meant a war within him. More than all that though FN-2187 knew Kylo Ren would _hate_ him for it, Kylo Ren wouldn’t want an apprentice touched by the Light. FN-2187 also knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide it from Kylo Ren, not for long, not up close.

Then he arrived: Kylo Ren.

Within moments to Order was given and Stormtroopers opened fire, all but FN-2187, he couldn-wouldn’t fire. Not here, not on unarmed innocent people when Kylo Ren seemed to have already found who he was looking for. Cursing to himself FN-2187 blamed his insubordination on the pin prick of light within him. It was small, _so small_ , and weak, _so weak_. But still, it already felt as if it had too much sway over FN-2187. The Light awoke within him such strange new feelings; guilt and remorse being the largest two at the moment.

When the Knight barely spared FN-2187 a glance the trooper’s knees felt weak with relief. Given the fact that FN-2187 was still alive meant that Kylo Ren must not have noticed the light within his aspiring apprentice.

But he wasn’t an ‘ _aspiring apprentice_ ’ not anymore. Not unless FN-2187 could kill the light within himself and quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I might be trying to get this mess finished before christmas so far so good. I think I have like one chapter left? Maybe two tops. Will it be done by christmas? One can only hope.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos, commented, and bookmarked you make my day!
> 
> Find more of my work @ fanfiction.net/~solariaa
> 
> Anyways that all for now, favorite, comment, review, follow, I don't know but if you liked it let me know because I survive off of attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is pretty much it, the end of FN-2187 and the end of this story. I might do a sequel later, like next year or something. But for now, this is all I got for you losers, Enjoy!

Back on the Star Destroy FN-2187 was well aware of just how little time he had before Kylo Ren or anyone else really would find him.

Slipping away from the others and trying to calm his panic so FN-2187 could think logically only seemed to feed the light within himself. It was infuriating. The moment he managed to regain even the slightest bit of calm the Light grew and the Dark Side seemed to shrink away from the Light. This caused FN-2187 to panic more.

Then there was Captain Phasma.

“FN-2187,” Rang out her commanding voice. “Submit your blaster for inspection.”

“Yes Captain,” FN-2187 panted more panic settling over him it seemed almost bone deep now and just under all that panic was the Light. Calling to him. Calming him. Kylo Ren would be sick if he knew.

“And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?”

This FN-2187 didn’t have an answer for that, he just apologized, “I’m sorry Captain.” He hadn’t even noticed he’d removed it in his panic but now, without his helmet, with that damned Light Side taking root within him; FN-2187 was exposed.

Running on autopilot FN-2187 answered and Captain Phasma left. He almost went to submit his blaster before he calmed down enough to think.

Slowly the wheels began to turn properly in FN-2187’s head. He should be meeting Kylo Ren in the knight’s quarters shortly, roughly two hours, no more than three. Just because it’d been night on Jakku didn’t mean it was night for the crew onboard the ‘Finalizer’. FN-2187 had to work quickly, everything had to be well planned and more importantly well timed. They’d notice if he kept his blaster to long, but FN-2187 had to leave preferably now.

It was that damned Light within him. It awoken feelings, even more the the Dark Side had awoken. As if FN-2187 had woken from a dream to find the nightmare was real and the nightmare was the First Order.

If not for the sake of his own skin then FN-2187 had to leave because the Light wouldn’t let him be okay here anymore. The Light wouldn’t let FN-2187 turn a blind eye to all the pain the First Order caused. The Light seemed to be growing faster than the Dark Side ever had within FN-2187.

‘ _The Pilot_ ,’ Something within FN-2187 spoke. That was it, his ticket out of here, some pilot currently be tortured for information by Kylo Ren.

Well how hard could it be for a force-sensitive FN-Corps trained Stormtrooper to retrieve a tortured pilot from right under the nose of Kylo Ren?

 

* * *

 

As it turns out it was painfully easy!

One thing FN-2187 hadn’t thought about was the fact that everyone knew FN-2187 to be Kylo Ren’s pet Stormtrooper.

It was as simple as walking up to the guard on duty, dropping Kylo’s name, and walking as he had every right to be escorting a prisoner to the nearest hanger bay.

“Why?” The pilot had asked. “Why are you helping me?”

“Because,” ‘ _The Light told me you were my ticket out of here_ ,’ hardly seemed an acceptable answer. “It’s the right thing to do.” FN-2187 tried.

The pilot seemed to see something else though, perhaps he could read FN-2187 burning need to escape. “You need a pilot.”

It wasn’t worth debating so FN-2187 just agreed. “I need a pilot,” Sure it was true but there was more to it then that. . . or was there?

“We can do this.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey what’s your name?” The pilot asked. It was a strange time to be asking such question FN-2187 thought but he ignored it.

“FN-2187,”

“F-What?” Came the confused reply from behind the Trooper as he shot at more men who, mere hours ago, he’d stood beside.

“FN-2187, they never gave me any other name.” But the might have. FN-2187 thinks about Kylo Ren, the man had wanted him for an apprentice, FN-2187 would chosen a name, a real name then. But here FN-2187 was: Betraying him. After all those month FN-2187 had picked up a few things about his teacher, like the fact that he existed with only the barest of control over his emotions, the fact that Kylo Ren seemed to have abandonment issues, the fact the Kylo Ren didn’t forget or forgive. For his teacher FN-2187’s escape would be a burning betrayal, one that Kylo Ren would kill him for but the Light. . . . somehow FN-2187 felt he had to follow the Light growing deep within him. Somehow he trusted it in a way FN-2187 had never been able to trust the Dark Side.

“Well,” The pilot’s voice pulled FN-2187 from his warring thought. “I ain’t usin’ it. FN huh?”

The man seemed to think for a moment, in hindsight it was almost silly. Two men in a stolen tie fighter fleeing from a First Order Star Destroyer; and this pilot was quite sure FN-2187 needed a proper name.

“FN huh?. . . Finn. I’m gonna call you Finn, is that alright?”

“Finn,” FN-2187 repeated, testing out the name, feeling the way it rolls off his tongue and out his lips. Out of every name he’d read in all those dusty books, all of those names that didn’t feel right, this name though. . . . “Finn, I like it.”

“I’m Poe,” The pilot said, sounding so lively, excited. “Poe Dameron,”

“Good to meet you Poe,”

“Good to meet you too Finn.”

 

* * *

 

“POE! POE!” I scream watching the remains of the Tie fighter sink below the sands of Jakku.

There goes my pilot. My first and only friend in this whole kriffing galaxy and every other galaxy. The only man who cared to give me a proper name and he’s gone.  
That’s not completely true, Kylo Ren had cared, at least enough to train me. But I’d burned the shit out of that bridge though.

I can’t bear to part with Poe’s jacket. Even after knowing him for less than a day and the loss of Poe hits me harder than Slip. It’s all sorts of Kriffed up but I rise, feeling deep inside for that small slowly growing bit of Light Side force and let it lead me.

It’s not much, but after I shed my Trooper armor the Light Side and Poe’s jacket are all I’ve got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, that's it. The story of FN-2187, from being flagged as a possible Force user to the end of FN-2187. Like I said in the summary, I'm thinking about writing more, possibly FinnXPoe with an overshadowing past of FinnXKylo, maybe Finn training with Rey. I don't know yet, we'll see though. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who gave kudos, commented, and bookmarked you make my day!
> 
> Find more of my work @ fanfiction.net/~solariaa
> 
> Anyways that all for now, favorite, comment, review, follow, I don't know but if you liked it let me know because I survive off of attention.


End file.
